1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for providing data related to disaster prevention to an evacuee, a firefighter, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Evacuation guiding lights (hereinafter, “guide lights”) are typically installed throughout a public facility such as a hotel or an underground shopping arcade. In the event of an emergency such as a fire, the guide lights guide people to an escape path or an escape gate so that they are safely evacuated.
However, a predetermined escape path is not always the safest path. If a fire breaks out near the escape path, it needs to be changed to avoid the fire.
One approach is to provide a host computer that collects data indicating a status of the fire. The host computer determines an optimal escape path based on the data collected, and displays the escape path on screens set in the facility so that people are safely evacuated (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H6-111172).
In another approach, instead of compiling the data at the host computer, a plurality of devices is provided throughout the facility. Each device determines a status of a fire in an area surrounding the device, and activates a guide light based on the determination (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-298228).
However, the conventional technology can only show an escape path, and cannot provide further details to evacuees, firefighters, or maintenance persons of disaster prevention equipment. Moreover, installation of the conventional system entails high-cost because special devices are used.
Thus, there is a need for a low-cost system that can efficiently provide information to evacuees, firefighters, etc., to prevent a disaster.